Worldwide
by karin150301
Summary: Fuese a donde fuese ella seguiría siendo la dueña de su corazón aún cuando él no quisiera.


**Worldwide**

Soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio una vez que cerró la puerta tras él.

Su ropa estaba sucia, su cabello desordenado, un par de heridas leves en el rostro y la cabeza había comenzado a dolerle. Sí. En definitiva su día había sido una mierda.

Se suponía que este viaje iba a ser fácil, solo necesitaba hablar con un par de personas en nombre del décimo, firmar papeles y listo, el trabajo estaría terminando, pero claro, jamás faltan los idiotas que creen que pueden emboscar a los miembros de la Vongola para así provocar un gran daño a una de las mejores familias de la mafia. Aunque como es de esperarse no fue necesario ni siquiera activar sus cajas arma, solo un par de bombas y los imbéciles habían desistido de su intento.

Gokudera camino con pasos perezosos hacia la cama, se tiró en ella y soltó un sonoro bufido maldiciendo su suerte. Su mano viajó hasta la bolsa de su pantalón, sacó la caja de cigarrillos y el encendedor rojo con el grabado de la tormenta, admiro los detalles por un momento antes de erguirse y encender el tabaco dejando que el picante humo inundar sus pulmones.

Soltó una bocanada mientras reflexionaba un poco, el sol se había ocultado hacía relativamente poco, desde el gran ventanal de la habitación podía observar las estrellas. Una furtiva sonrisa apareció en su rostro ¿cuántas veces había sido arrastrado, en su juventud, por la estupida mujer con el único propósito de ver el cielo? aun recordaba la enorme sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos cuando la llevo a su departamento por primera vez y desde el ventanal habían visto el cielo…

 _–Gokudera-san es muy malo –había soltado sin despegar la vista del cielo. Un reclamo estuvo a punto de salir de sus labios cuando ella añadió –Nunca le dijiste a Haru que tenías este departamento._

 _Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios mientras soltaba un poco de aquel humo y sus manos se mantenían dentro de las bolsas de sus pantalones._

 _–Estúpida mujer –dijo con una sonrisa._

Sin demorar más tomo su celular, busco entre sus contactos frecuentes, y marco. Uno, dos, tres pitidos –¿Gokudera-san? –una sonrisa tiró de sus labios, se sentía estúpido pero debía reconocer que había extrañado a esa "fastidiosa" mujer –¿Esta todo bien? ¿Estás herido? ¿Algo paso? –el miedo y el nerviosismo teñían su voz.

–¿Cómo puedes decir tantas estupideces en tan poco tiempo? –preguntó con burla.

–No estoy diciendo estupideces, solo estaba preocupada por ti pero tu no... –reclamó de inmediato.

–¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –preguntó sin dejarla terminar su reclamo.

–¡Hahi! –soltó una risa estrangulada, tal vez el hábito de la tercera persona había sido abandonado, por momentos, pero el "hahi" continuaba ahí, irritando sus nervios por lo malditamente adorable que eso era –Te he echado de menos –sonrío de lado. _Yo tambien_ eso quiso escapar de sus labios, mas prefirió guardar silencio –debe ser duro viajar tanto ¿verdad?

–No realmente –fue su corta respuesta.

–¿Y qué haces después de terminar una mision?

Arqueó una ceja con escepticismo aun cuando supo la chica no podía detectar esto. –¿Qué hago después?

–¿No vas a ninguna parte de la ciuda? –cuestionó incrédula –¿solo tomas tus maletas y te marchas?

–No son vacaciones estupida –le riñó.

–Haru no es estupida, tako-head –contestó en el mismo tono.

–Sí eres estúpida –continuó.

Y en un parpadeo su maldito día se había esfumado, de nuevo era un adolescente y aquel rostro infantil estaba centímetros del suyo, la respiración cálida chocaba con la propia y el aroma a pastelillos y vainilla inundaba sus pulmones, por un instante sintió que ella estaba solo centímetros de él.

–Haru los extraña –y ahí estaba, la cereza sobre el pastel,aquel hábito de tercera persona, ese que tanto extrañaba aún cuando lo jodia en sobremanera.

–No estamos muertos estupida –contestó con voz dura, soltó un suspiro lleno de casación antes de agregar en un murmuro –solo tienes que esperar, el decimo te traerá de vuelta –quiso morderse la lengua ante aquella promesa que no sabía si podría cumplir, pero ¡Joder! odiaba escuchar las notas tristes en su voz. Ella era fuerte, ella esperaría, ella estaría pronto de nuevo con ellos –Además… –se mordió el labio –Yo estare contigo, te seguiré llamando cuando pueda –sus mejillas se tornaron rojas tras la mención de esto, y las cosas no mejoraron cuando escucho una risa proveniente del otro lado.

–Pronto estare con ustedes… –murmuró la chica, como si de repente esa conversación se hubiera tornado mas intima, como si aquello sólo debiera ser escuchado por ellos. –Y todo sera como antes.

Se llevó la mano a la frente en un intento de alejar esos pensamientos. No debía hacerse ilusiones, no ahora. –¿No deberías dormir ya? –cambio de tema, lo necesitaba, no podía dejar a sus pensamientos continuar por ese sendero donde pronto serían aplastados sus sentimientos.

–Hahi, pero si solo son las diez –dijo ella sorprendida –y Haru está de vacaciones.

–Estupida, deberías dormir más –dicho esto se tiro en la mullida cama y desordenó su cabello con una mano.

–¿Bakadera se está preocupando por mi? ¿debería sentirme honrada por eso? –bromeo la chica ganándose un bufido por su parte.

–Estúpida mujer –sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y estaba seguro que aun cuando ella no se encontraba frente a él sabia de ese hecho.

–¿Gokudera-san? –su respiración se atoró en su garganta, aquella dulce voz, toda ella era una maldita droga que lo dejaba tranquilo, odiaba estos momentos en su conversación, porque solo podía significar una cosa: Una inminente despedida. Sonrió de mala gana, esa mujer, esa estupida, voluble, extraña, infantil, inteligente, risueña, y jodidamente estresante mujer se había abierto paso en su corazón, de una forma en la que él no esperaba, y ahora era muy difícil el simplemente decir adios.

–Ya deberías dormir –hablo despues de lo que parecieron horas.

–Descansa Gokudera-san –murmuró ella.

–Tonta, aca aun es temprano –dijo con una sonrisa.

–Bakadera –contestó ella en el mismo tono y sin más la llamada se corto.

Mirando el techo sus labios se curvaron. Era un idiota, un verdadero idiota que no podía dejar de pensar en esa estúpida mujer. Fuese a donde fuese su mente traía de vuelta el recuerdo de la chica Miura, y aún cuando podía estar rodeado de chicas muy hermosas -en palabras del resto de los guardianes- que estaba detrás del joven guardián de la Tormenta, su mente solo podía nombrar a una chica.

–Miura Haru –tomó una última calada del cigarro antes de apagarlo en el cenicero y levantarse de la cama. –Tche, no debería estar pensando en eso –soltó mientras se dirigía al baño.

Porque fuese a donde fuese ella seguiría siendo la dueña de su corazón aún cuando él no quisiera.

 **Notas de la autora:**

1.- Bueno, después de un tiempo decidí publicar otro trabajo de esta pareja que amo tanto, espero les guste y dejen un lindo review.

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y un poquito más a quienes dejan review

3.-Personajes de Akira Amano, historia mía, basada en la canción _Worldwide_ de _Big Time Rush_ sin mas me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
